


Blind Appreciation

by SaaviYB



Series: Demonize (Mileenshi) [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood, Discrimination, Meditation, Outworld, Romance?, This takes place after MKX canon plotline, earthrealm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Kenshi has been charged by Raiden to keep his senses out for the reinstated Kahnun Mileena. Things have been calm for a while now, with Mileena off to do queenly duties; she rarely has anything to do with the blind swordsman. But, one day, she's nothing to do. What better way to spend time than to eat fabulous meals covered in gold flakes?Kenshi is sure he's on the menu.





	Blind Appreciation

They greeted him with friendly waves and presents. It wasn't his first time here; it seemed the people were getting friendlier each time. And braver, as well. Some came up and shook his hand, while others admired longingly yet obviously from a distance. Some, though, looked on in disgust as their people gave him gifts. Flowers, sand glasses, drinks in hand crafted cups... distasteful. But they stayed in the shadows. The sword that man carried was definately lethal, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end. Better starving than dead.

The portal behind the man snapped shut, disallowing any more beings going in or out. Like all the times before, his heart dropped. He may be considered a warrior, but he was in previously enemy territory. The two worlds were in the process of signing a permanent treaty, and to some he was still an enemy. It was up to him for reconnaissance, so he had to be vigilant. And he had to be careful. One wrong move on his part, and his life would be over. He wasn't even sure, as he made trekway to his destination, if it would be the natives to this world or his one superior back home that would end him. He just hoped they wouldn't kill his son. Even in the afterlife, he knew he couldn't handle losing him. Suddendly, he realized that the crowd around him was absent. He took one more step and he knew why.

The palace of Outworld. In a state being 'edited,' the shimmer of the gold still shone brightly. The visage of the now-dead kahn, Ko'tal, was broken and defaced, signs of obvious anger. His body was being taken down, bit by bit. Slowly, which angered the Kahnum. She let people know, too.

Kenshi walked calmly up the walkway to the main entrance, and even though he has come this way before, the fear of being eaten alive was ever-present. Mileena was a vicious person, even if Kenshi couldn't see her. She treated him well enough, however, and this worried him. It was like she was prepping him so he will taste better. She fed him the best foods in Outworld, as well as the best drinks. Her servants were at his side 24/7 while he was here, and acted like he was the kahn. This worried him more. Was all the fancy treatment just to get him to lower his guard? If it was, and Kenshi well thought it was, it wouldn't work. He was not going to get eaten, not today nor never in the future.

Thankfully, Mileena never stayed around to long. She greeted him, mumbled an angry thanks for being a guest, and left to do business of an Empress. Though, he had to go with her if she left the palace. It was his job description while he was here. 'Keep an eye on Mileena. If she breaks the Non-Aggression Pact before the treaty is finalized, kill her.'

Raiden was smart. He sent the only blind man he knew to deal with an emotionally-distressed female pyscho with low self-esteem. Raiden knew that Mileena envied her "sister" Kitana, who was the beauty of Edenia. Solution to a crazy chick with bad teeth and evil eyes? Send the blind man. Kenshi didn't like it, but it was smart.

He finally reached the front entrance after taking a slow pace to get there. As usual, two Tarkatan guards stood with their blades ejected, ready to pounce. After all Mileena's excursions with Kotal Kahn, she lost quite a bundle of her army. She placed some guards at the exits, and all she has left is a small handfull. Trying to go to war with Earthrealm would be a slaughter for her. She did, however, have a few female hand maidens, who actually had fighting spirits.

"Kenshi from Earthrealm, here to see Kahnum Mileena, on behalf of Lord Raiden; duty of the Non-Aggression Pact and future Outearth Treaty."

The two guards looked at each other. One of them turned into the palace, and yelled something to a small Outworldian boy. Must be a messenger. He scurried off, to probably go tell the Empress's hand maidens that Kenshi has arrived. He dreaded this moment. He could handle himself, that's for sure, but all these "what if's" were popping in and out of his head. Just... what if?

<~>

"So, the blind man has returned. 'Ask, who fears the blind man and you'll get deafening silence.' The phrase has never seemed so... accurate."

Mileena sat at a vanity mirror, making sure she looked royal. Not a hair out of place, crown straight, outfit trimmed and pretty; all of it fitting of a empress. After all, she was an empress.

"Let him in," she said with a purr. The little messenger boy left quickly, to let the honoured guest into her domain. Mileena had no intention of meeting him, but, she had no queenly duties to do, as of this moment. She would make him wait though. No reason to spoil the tension.

Suddenly she was hit with a blast of icy cold; she gripped her chest and nearly doubled over in pain. She gave a mean snarl, the sudden sting of cold almost knocking her out.

"Kahnum Mileena, are you okay?!" A hand maiden asked.

"Yes, Tarka, I am fine," she snapped. And just like that, it was over. The pain was gone, and again, she was wrapped in the warmth of Outworld. She hated it, so much. Death would've been better. Ever since she braved through that infernal snow during her escape into Earthrealm, almost froze to death, and encountered Sub-Zero and the restored Scorpion, she's been having those cold blasts. They racked through her body and left her doubled over in pain. She still remembers being frozen by Sub-Zero; encased in ice she couldn't break. She could think, even move her eyeballs, but the rest of her body stayed there. Unmoving. It was literal hell, and she hated every moment that it happened. She hated the memories even more.

Mileena took deep breaths, ridding her body of the cold. She looked up at her reflection. The mirror had a thin layer of frost on it; she could even see icicles forming on her face. But quickly they were gone, as if they were shy. Her breathing was normal again, and the cold didn't bother her anymore. She took one last deep breath, and she was finally feeling a bit more normal. She felt hands on both her shoulders, but she didn't shove them away.

"It is been getting worse, has it not, Empress?" Tarka asked.

She couldn't deny it. "Yes." Tarka was her favoured hand maiden, and was the only one who knew about the cold.

But Mileena had things to do, and a person to see. She sat straight and brushed Tarka's hands off her shoulders. "I have a guest to tend to."

<~>

Kenshi heard Mileena's undeniable snarl in a far room. His hand instantly went to sword strapped to his back, waiting for bad news to burst through the doors of the palace. The one Tarkatan guard did the same, ejecting his blades, ready murder those who would harm the Kahnum. Kenshi didn't want to just barge in case he saw something he shouldn't. The guard, however, barged into, Kenshi guessed, was an ante-room, because he didn't go any further, he just spoke.

He knew it would be perverted to do so, but he spread his telepathy into the palace, sensing what was happening. He just saw two figures; they seemed friendly together. Nothing to worry about? Maybe. But what he sensed, was cold. Unforgivable cold. What was a frost doing in that room? He drew back his powers and lowered his hand from his sword. He couldn't quite believe what he sensed. Only two people he knew of spread the cold like fire, and those were Kuai Liang and Frost. Both forms were female, so was it Frost? But why was she here, if it was? It didn't make much sense, but what explanation was there? One of them did have wings, who could that be? Kenshi could sense the Tarkatan viscousness in her; a female Tarkatan with wings? Who was she? The other one had the cold wrapped around her... who, what, why? That's all the questions that he could think of.

The guard snapped around and returned to his post, no words spoken. Kenshi heard the flapping of what he assumed were wings, coming from the chamber connected to the the ante-room. The figure by the cold, maybe? No one else seemed to have wings in the palace; so he assumed it was her. But who was she? A female Tarkatan with wings... how? Tarkatans don't normally have wings. Who is she?

The door to the chamber opened, and after a few steps the Kahnum waltzed into the entryway. She walked with a sensual purpose, knowing she was beautiful. Though Kenshi was, for all intents and purposes, blind, he had his other senses. He could feel the beauty radiate off her, in confident waves. Though, something seemed off about it...

"Kahnum Mileena; it is a pleasure to be in your presence," he said as he bowed respectively.

"Kenshi Takahashi. Welcome to Outworld, Earthrealmer." She did not return the bow. She did however cross her arms.

"I sense that you are uncomfortable. Is there a problem?" He asked politely.

"Yes, there is."

Well, Kenshi didn't expect that. An honest response? "Would you do so to inform me of this problem?"

Mileena uncrossed her arms and placed one on her hip, the other hanging, lonely. "I have to stay within the palace walls with you."

His eyebrows shot up slightly. "I appreciate such honesty, Kahnum."

She completely ignored his statement. "All of my duties have been completed. My time will be spent inside the palace. I have devised a plan, however."

"May I ask the contents of such a plan?"

"No. Follow me." Mileena did a sharp turn and headed opposite of the ante-room she came from. Her hands swung from side to side, her hips sashayed from right to left. It was obvious confidence, but, again, something seemed off. Kenshi knew using his telepathy to dig into the mind of the Kahnum was beyond perverted, but he wanted to know. He held back, understanding that there were clear boundaries that he shouldn't cross. Sometimes being a telepath was annoying.

It snapped into Kenshi were Mileena was leading him. It was to the elaborate dinning room, where the food was eaten off of golden platers; the food itself was sprinkled with gold flakes that turned turned your tongue to a different shade of red. Kenshi just hoped that he wasn't the one who was going to be covered in gold flakes.

<~>

She sat down on the cushion, the lavish meal in front of her looking delicious. The guest to her palace took a seat, with one cushion inbetween them, a considerate distance. But the Empress snorted, very obvious and very loud.

"Are you unsatisfied with something, Kahnum?" The guest asked.

"I'm unsatisfied with you, Kenshi. Earthrealm's greatest warrior, a coward. How unfitting."

"I'm confused as to the reasoning behind your statement. What do you mean, a coward?" His tone implicated that he was curious but to signify she was playing a dangerous game.

"Scared to sit next me, are you? I don't bite." Seems like she blatantly put her sentence that way to make him uncomfortable. Her teethy smile was hard evidence that her statement was a lie.

Kenshi giggled. "You seem to misunderstand. Where I come from, it's polite to not only give someone space to breathe but also space to eat," he gestured to the placement of food with gold flakes. "I figured the only reason we are here is to dine, so I gave you space. I assure you, I am no coward. Just being a gentleman." He smiled in her direction, the true meaning hidden behind his blindfold.

Had she misjudged him? The only way to find out was to test him. "I appreciate the gesture, but we are not in your home world." She patted the cushion next to her. "I feel so lonely without someone sitting next to me. Won't you fill the void?"

This is where Kenshi began to sweat. It was hard to tell, but he could feel it beneath his attire. He sucked up his fear and moved spots, his knees on the cushion. "Is this to your liking, Empress Mileena?"

"Mmmm, yes; quite to my liking," she smiled like a bear at a sushi bar. But like that, Mileena was silent, reaching for different foods and testing them. She drank from her fancy goblet, and enjoyed the taste. Kenshi took to the foods slower, enjoying a cup of what tasted like an Outworld version of herbal tea. The silence was actually enjoyable, the only noticeable sound was the act of drinking and eating. It was quite pleasant.

This trend continued for a little while, and the sun had hit the lower afternoon. Deep and golden, it beamed through the high windows, a slow breeze occupying it. It was a zen-full feeling, like meditating under a calm waterfall. Kenshi and Mileena sat there, enjoying a feast of gracious Outworld foods, everyone individual from another. No two foods tasted alike; it was similar to traveling and trying the local cuisine. It seemed like the world around them had stopped and enjoyed the feeling of calm. It felt nice to take a deep breath and feel content in the smell. But even moments as grand as this must come to an end.

Mileena started to shuffle her sitting position, trying to readjust and get comfortable. Kenshi was going to ignore it, as she has done this twice before, but it seemed different this time. He focused on her movements, and realized she was sitting like him. She even held her cup differently; one hand under the cup supporting the weight while the other held the side. Kenshi chuckled internally, as he thought it was cute of her.

"Are you trying to mimic me, Mileena?" He took a big risk in calling her by her name without her title.

"Of course not; I was just seeing if this position was comfortable. I find it to be irritating," she said with a huff.

"Right, of course; what was I thinking?" He said with a smile.

Mileena turned sharply to him and glared at him. She wanted to bite him; he wouldn't talk to her like that. She found that it was called 'sarcasm.' She hates the sound of it. The tips of her teethy mouth turned down in a pissed frown. He wasn't going to back down, however; his smile wasn't going away. He turned his head toward her, a staring contest engaged.

Kenshi tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn't. He could sense all her emotions, like someone dumped a double rainbow on her. He could see, in his mind's eye, all the ways she felt and how she wanted to deal with them. Some were directed towards him, while others were meant to be a secret. There was a decent amount of curiosity towards him, he could tell, even though he shouldn't. No one knew about this part of his telepathy, and he planned on keeping it that way, but... he had to ask her...

"I have a question to ask, if you will let me," Kenshi asked calmly.

"Only if I can ask mine first."

"Alright. You first."

Mileena turned to the way they came in a while ago, where a guard had been stationed to watch over the room. He was surprisingly quiet the entire time. "Leave," she commanded. Her loyal Tarkatan guard hesitated for a second, worried about his empress, but left the hall, closing the door behind him. She turned her head back to Kenshi.

"That question you had...?" He reminded her.

"Are you truly blind, Kenshi?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

Their bodies were fully facing each other, a little less than a foot apart. Mileena shuffled forward a little, closing the space between them. She thought about getting closer, as their knees were touching. For her, for most of Outworld, this was closer than needed. But she wanted to get closer; so she slid her knees in-between his. His hands were clasped in his lap; her hands were laid palm down on her thighs. His breathing became slightly harder, like he was jogging. She smiled; it was darling, the way he was reacting. But Mileena had a goal in mind, and she was getting distracted. She reached out her hands towards his head.

Out if self-preservation, Kenshi grabbed Mileena's hands as they came for his face, his palms gripping her outer wrists. He sensed that she tilted her head, more out of disappointment than anger.

"Do you really not trust me?" Her tone was low, the sentence whispered, her arms going limp in his hands.

He thought about it, and realized his fear was misplaced. He didn't really have a reason to fear her, not like some of the other people he knew. He barely knew her; he shouldn't let the words of others influence how he sees her. So he dropped his hands, slowly.

"Right... sorry."

Her arms felt rejuvenated, and she continued to her goal. Her fingers reached the knot the tied his headband in place, and she began to undo the knot.

All the while, Kenshi could feel Mileena's breath from her nose on his face. His heart beat faster, but he kept his composure.

The knot undone, Mileena took one end in each hand, and slowly revealed his eyes.

She titled her head in surprise. "They're really pretty." She dropped the headband and ran her thumbs under his eyes. "Like blue stars. Why cover them up?"

Her hands were a flawless mix of rough and soft. He quite liked them. "I don't like explaining why they're like this." It was really confusing.

"I understand. Some things don't need explaining." It sounded like she understood more than she let on.

"Thank you," Kenshi replied.

Mileena smiled. She felt the softness of his cheeks, and wondered why she had to have a Tarkatan jaw. Why couldn't she be more like her sister?

"You seem tense Mileena; are you all right?" Kenshi asked quietly. He wrapped his hands around her wrists, gently.

"I was wondering why I had to have a Tarkatan jaw," she revealed honestly.

"Life is not fair, is it? I am blind but a skilled warrior; you have a monster's jaw but a goddess's beauty."

"It's weird, how much you understand."

"I guess we both got lucky though, in some way."

"I don't feel lucky; I feel alone and afraid."

Kenshi reached out his hands and graced her cheeks. He could feel her visible teeth, so unlike his but similar at the same time. All individual but all belonging to one person. Mileena paled at the touch, and was close to taking his hands off, but she let it happen. Someone who understood her better than anyone she's met before, yet he was blind. How ironic.

"'Ask, who fears the blind man and you'll get deafening silence.' Never thought it would be so accurate."

"I've never heard that before; I quite like it."

"Glad you do; it's an old Outworld saying."

She breathed deep, and relaxed her muscles. She laid her hands on his shoulders, letting them go slack. She enjoyed this attention; it felt nice to be looked at as a woman and not a monster. Why couldn't more people be like this?

He traced each tooth on her mouth. How did she talk so well? Her English was flawless, despite having a different skull shape. It was astonishing and beautiful. Why do people treat her like a monster? She seems more calm and peaceful than most people. Why couldn't more people be like her?

"Why do your own citizens treat you like a monster?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Because I'm different than them." She flexed her mouth, the teeth moving in unison.

Kenshi thought upon this for a few moments. His voice was low, teaching. "For one to be similar to another, you must eliminate all differences." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

"Is that an old Earthrealm saying?" Mileena responded, low and quiet.

"It was something I was taught a while ago. In order for people to understand that there is no difference between the two, the two must become one."

Mileena titled her head, her curiosity peaked. "How would we do that?"

"First, we must understand that we are equals in power." His low tone conveyed nervousness. He reached for her crown, and gently lifted the smooth gold off the wearer. There was no resistance. He laid the headpiece on the elaborate dinning area, avoiding all platter-ware.

Mileena reached out her hands, figuring out the pattern. She went around his shoulders, for the sword he kept strapped to his back. She undid the tight knot that kept it there, letting the fabric dangle freely as she released the sheath from the binding. Kenshi was worried but he let her do it. Being surprisingly gentle she laid the sword down, then proceeding to slide it away from them. She then launched her sai at the sliding sheath, the smaller weapon picking up the larger and sticking it to the wall with the hilt. Like a bolt of lightning, she threw her other sai, that landed perfectly in sync with the other; together they levitated the sword off the wall and stuck it to the wall, level with the floor, creating a wall ornament.

Kenshi didn't need sight to see in his mind's eye that she did that flawlessly, though his telepathy was weakened. "Your aim is incredible."

"Thank you Kenshi." She said his name sweetly. "What's next?"

"Well... we must realize that just because we are of different species and sex, that does not mean that we are stuck in the roles predestined for those details. If I want to be as vicious as a Tarkatan, I can be. If you want to be a normal human with no ties to Outworld, you can do that. It may be difficult, but nothing is ever truly impossible."

Mileena closed her eyes and breathed, as if accepting the words he spoke. She nodded at him then opened her eyes, ready to move on with the impromptu lesson. Kenshi smiled brightly, glad she was trying this with him. She understood more about this than anyone back in Earthrealm. She was absolutely brilliant.

"After you have realized that you are not bound by the way you were born, you then must recognize your deformities and disabilities do not truly hinder you. You must see past the outside, the shell you were given, and reach inside to the true you that lays dormant within the walls."

Mileena sighed deeply, noticing that he was talking about her vicious teeth and his unfortunate blindness. She licked the inner of her teeth, feeling the bitter sharpness. Suddenly she felt a kind hand rub her cheekbones. Her eyes opened and she saw Kenshi smiling. She in turn reached out and rubbed under his eyes, the dim blue glow like a star in the dark night sky. She breathed again, letting the words sink in.

"No one realizes who I am on the inside. The outside is just protection for the contents within." She sighed again, but out of content realization.

"You understand this better than I did," Kenshi said cutely.

"I have a great teacher."

Kenshi blushed a little, appreciative of the compliment. "A teacher is only as good as his student."

"But together they can be incredible."

"You catch on quite fast; I must say, I'm genuinely impressed."

Mileena beamed at Kenshi's compliment. "Thank you. I'm impressed with you."

They looked slightly flushed at all the compliment storm, but it was time to continue with the last part. "There is only one part left, Mileena. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Kenshi took a big breath and let it out. "The final part is the most crucial part. First, we must join hands." He held his hands out, palms up. "Will you join me?"

With no hesitation, she laid her hands on top of his, palms down. "Yes, I will join you."

"Think of all the things you've done in your past. All the good, all the bad. Set them all in the front of your mind. Examine them all... do you recognize a pattern? They were all done by you, and that is something you cannot deny. But recognize the other's actions. Do they really seem that different to you..? Mistakes can be made, but so can miracles. Name one thing, out loud, to me."

"I feel like I've failed my father."

"I feel like I've failed my son."

So they aren't that different, after all.

"Recognize that these actions have been made. Put them all at the very edge of the cliff, every single one of them. Trace your memories all along these actions. Take a deep breath and release."

They both did this at the same time.

"Now stand with those actions. You have done all of these, you cannot deny. But you must move on. These were all in the past; you must look forward to the future. Take all those actions... and push them off the cliff."

In their minds, they pushed those memories, those actions, off the cliff. It was freeing for both of them.

"Take another deep breath... Together, you and I have cleansed our souls. We are now clean slates, free to do with our lives what we please. We are now one."

They let go of each others hands, a deep breath being taken. They were silent for a few moments, their souls truly lighter.

"I actually feel like I'm free.. Thank you so much Kenshi," Mileena said with gratitude.

"It was no problem; whenever you need me," Kenshi replied honestly.

Mileena lunged at Kenshi and hugged him, tightly, making him fall on his back. She snuggled him (kind of), before letting him go. She leaned up on her hands, looking down at the man she just tackled. She smiled at him, glad her soul felt lighter.

"Thank you again... Kenshi." She said his name in a way that made him shiver. He couldn't physically see it, but his mind could sense the way the mouth was shaped, giving off a sarcastic-happy vibe. Honestly, her body was doing most of the talking, not her smile.

"Again, you are welcome."

Mileena looked at him, her eyes flickering from emotion to emotion. Finally her mind settled on an option.

She lifted both legs, her knees other the outside of Kenshi's hips, locking him in. Her hands gripped his wrists, pinning those down. She looked straight into his non-seeing eyes and her teethy mouth gave a frown.

"I help cleanse your soul and this is the thanks I get?" His tone was trying to be a joke, but the sweat running down his forehead betrayed his intention.

"I am sorry," she said solemnly. She hesitated for the longest time. She looked out of the high windows, noticing the sun had gone down fully. The portal back to his home was probably open, so she had to do this quickly. But did she want to do this? Would it ruin their tenuous friendship? Could she risk not doing this? She couldn't; she had a plan and she had to go through with it. Even if it ruined whatever this was. So she looked at his face, trying not to become attached to him. She leaned down to his left cheek, opened her mouth and stabbed her sharp teeth into his face...

And bit down.

<~>

Jacqui and Takeda sat at a bench near the Outworld portal system, the portal itself open, ready to receive the human cargo. They'd been here since before it was open, waiting for Takeda's father, Kenshi, to step back through from Outworld. He'd been close to late before; the people of Outworld really seemed to like him. Which was a major plus.

The portal made the swish sound of someone coming through, and the two got up to greet the blind warrior. They saw his foot step through.

"Hey da- **OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU**?!" Takeda leaped forward and grabbed hold of his father.

Kenshi was bleeding; the blood was spurting out of his cheek. It clawed through his fingers as he tried desperately to get it to stop; it leaked down his arm and left a puddle in giant streams. He was walking like a drunk man, stumbling from the loss of blood. He tried leaning on his sword, no longer attached to its normal position. His blindfold was off, his eyes that glew a light blue were dimmer than usual, losing the will to stay open and alive.

"Yo Kean-holy shit what the fuck happened to you?!" Cassie stormed down to the portal where Takeda and Jacqui were trying to hold up a bleeding Kenshi.

"Kenshi-san's been bitten," Jacqui exclaimed.

"We need to get him to Medical, NOW," demanded Takeda.

"Guys why are all of you yelling? WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD?!" Jin raced down the way, trying to help the wounded.

"No, go back to Medical and tell their asses to get ready!" Cassie commanded.

Jin just nodded as he turned and raced faster back the way he came to Medical and let them know that Kenshi had been severely wounded.

But he was too slow, as Kenshi's eyes faded, without seeing anything, just feeling the bite of betrayal and the taste of blood. He fell, into the puddle of blood with a small splash.

<~>

His eyes opened, but didn't see anything. He felt the brightness against his skin, like the sun on a hot day. He breathed deeply, the side of his mouth hurt like hell. He remembered what had happened. She bit him, hard. He could feel the blood loss in his system, but he didn't feel as bad as he did previously. Where was he? He could sense Sento in the room, but he could also sense the presence of others.

"Dad...?"

He looked to his right, recognizing that voice anywhere. It was Takeda, worry very obvious in his tone.

"Son-"

He couldn't finish what he had to say before Takeda lunged at him, hugging him like he wouldn't get another chance. "I was so worried. What the hell happened?" He asked as he let go of the hug.

Kenshi remembered, all right. But he needed to talk to Raiden first.

"How you holding up, soldier?" He heard Sonya ask.

"My cheek hurts and it feels like I've lost a lot of blood."

"Pretty spot-on, Ken," he heard Johnny say.

"Good to know," Kenshi responded.

"But seriously, what happened? You had the biggest bite I've ever seen; did you get bit by a fucking T-Rex?" Cassie interjected.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex have bites bigger than this, Cass," Jin corrected.

"Hey asshole, exaggeration!" Cassie snapped.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Jacqui pointed out.

"WE DO NOT!" They said in unison.

"They kinda do," Johnny whispered loud enough for everyone to hear in Sonya's ear. She just stifled a giggle.

"Dad!"  
"Mr. Cage!" They said together, again.

They all laughed, including Kenshi, even if it hurt. Those two were always poked at; but soon they joined in on the laughter.

Takeda was the first to become serious. "But dad... what happened?"

They all looked at him, an common emotion all showing in their eyes. "Mileena bit me."

And like that their faces went pale. That emotion was fear. Another war? With Outworld? They had no fear that they'd be the winners of the war, but at what costs...?

"Does that mean we...?" Jacqui couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, it doesn't mean anything. When I'm able I am going to talk to Ra-"

"Raiden? I've already contacted him earlier today. He says when you've recovered, he will be waiting for you," Sonya jumped in.

"Thank you; for now I need a little more rest..." He laid his head down, and like that he was out again, his mind preoccupied on the events that had transpired. Mileena said that she was sorry, and then she bit him... why? He wasn't really angry, just curious. Her emotions didn't match her actions... What had made her do it? What did it mean? After he had a long talk with Raiden, he was going to go back and solve this. No matter if he had to interrogate her. But that reminded him...

He didn't get to ask his question.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only one part of an ever-enveloping story that began in 2016. Since I rediscovered my need to write for just about every fandom possible (joking) I want to post them here. Though I doubt it'll get much traction. This came from DeviantART, from my account HerMajestyYoungblood.
> 
> Thank you for reading /_\
> 
> EDITING: not done.


End file.
